


Daughter of a Killer

by xHaruka17x



Series: ABO Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Castiel, John and Mary Winchester are very mean, Killer Dean, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Father was a Killer. But she wanted to know why and Papa wouldn't tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of a Killer

**Author's Note:**

> _**/// Past memories**_  
>   
>  Enjoy and please read & give me feedback!  
> Stand alone work.

  


  
  
Her Father was a killer.  
  
Anywhere in their town if you said ‘Winchester’ they glared. She was a Winchester and her Papa was a Winchester. But her Father had made that name famous and this town famous with the horrors of his actions. She had even seen her Father on a documentary about killer Alphas. Her Papa had freaked out when he had caught her watching it and turned it off. Papa had never really told her what had happened, what had pushed her Father to savagely kill three other Alphas. That fee in itself was astonishing. Alphas were strong and powerful and for her Father to be able to kill three of them with his bare hands…. That made her Father a very scary individual. But her Papa told her over and over how sweet and kind her Father was and that his only flaw was he loved so strongly.  
  
During his incarceration, her Father would call at 6 pm on the last Sunday of every month and her Papa had never missed a call in sixteen years.  
  
Watching him with Papa you would never think he would be capable of the rage he is said to have. She’d grown up without him, only Papa to tell her stories. Then on her 16th birthday there he was, at the door, freshly released for good behavior and the miracle worker that is her Uncle Sam who had petitioned for his release for years.  
  
Papa talked about him like a saint while Uncle Gabriel said he was anything but, and Uncle Sam said he was a good man that got carried away while Uncle Benny said he understood what her Father had done. She heard many different stories about him, especially about the three people he killed, how they hadn’t deserved to die so brutally.  
  
Its late at night and she just couldn’t fall asleep. Her Father came back two weeks ago and she’s scared of him, she can admit that. But Papa… she had never seen Papa so happy and vibrant, like a light in him suddenly turned on, always smiling and singing now.  
  
She can hear them, hear Papa moaning and trying to stay quiet because she’s just in the next room. She’s curious though, she wants to understand. She got up out of bed and tiptoed into the hallway, knowing exactly which floor board squeaks and which doesn’t.  
  
The door makes no noise as she pushes it open slightly and peaks into the room. The light from the far nightstand is still on and her parents are in the bed, giving her a side view of them shadowed.  
  
“Dean” Her Papa is moaning, his head back in the pillows, mouth open panting and mewling. Her Father is over him, moving slowly against him, kissing and licking at Papa’s neck.  
  
“Missed you so much sweetheart” She could hear her Father’s Texas brawl against her Papa’s skin as she watched him lick him and give him open mouth kisses.  
  
The sheets covered her Father’s ass, as he moved slowly and grinding his hips into her Papa. She watched them kiss gently and needy, looking like they couldn’t breathe without the other.  
  
Her Papa’s hands ran up and down her Father’s broad back and shoulders and played in the Alpha’s short blond hair.  
  
“Alpha… yes… oh…. Dean…” Her Papa was mewling at her Father as he moved just as slow but harder into her Papa.  
  
”Too good for me Cas...” Her Father lifted her Papa’s hips making him gasped, coming hard. She was thankful she couldn’t see that part because of the sheets, but her Papa’s bliss was quite apparent, and the way her Father stayed steady in his rhythm, making sure her Papa rode his ecstasy as long as possible, showed this was for his lover. The Alpha was watching his face, caressing the Omega’s gasping face. “Love you so much” Her Father cooed.  
  
Her Papa pulled her Father’s face towards him and kissed him hard as if he was going to disappear any second like a midnight wish.  
  
“Come for me Alpha” Her Papa pleaded. She watched as her Father lifted her Papa’s legs higher around his hips and wrapped an arm around him. Her Father’s muscles flexed in the shadows, making him look every bit the massive Alpha he was and thrust faster into her Papa.  
  
Her Papa’s wails were encouraging her Father’s faster moves, but never rough or painful. “I love you Dean” Her Father climaxed, growling and gasping, quickly lowering himself into her Papa’s neck.  
  
“Can I Omega?”  
  
“Please Alpha” Her Papa bared his neck. Her Father had no hesitation as he bit down on the faded mating mark he had left almost 17 years before.  
  
Her Papa yelped as her Father grinded the rest of his release into his pliant and willing body, as he un-clenched his jaws from her Papa’s neck and licked at the bloodied wound.  
  
“Did I hurt you?”  
  
“I’m ok”  
  
Her Father licked the wound a bit more before returned to kissing her Papa, caressing his hair.  
  
She turned away, unsure of how to process what she had just seen. Her Father may be a killer, but he loved her Papa deeply.  
  
She returned to her room and tried to sleep, but still it wouldn’t come.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
She woke up to the smell of bacon and something that smelled like apples. She got up and quietly made her way to the kitchen. She peaked around the corner and saw her Papa in his short bathrobe setting their small kitchen table. The sun was bright in the yellow wall painted kitchenette, making the room even brighter, illuminating her Papa’s smiling face. She looked around a bit more and saw her Father cooking the bacon and what looked like pancakes. Broad freckled shoulders and a strong back, he had on grey sweat pants and socks. He turned and started putting bacon and pancakes with some kind of fruit in the three plates in front of him.  
  
Her Father had tattoos, a large wolf in tribal form was wrapped around his bicep and traveled to his chest and stomach. The cut up muscles of his chest and abs made the wolf even fiercer looking. Her Papa reached her Father and the Alpha wrapped his arms around her Papa’s smaller waist and kissed him deeply.  
  
“Let me see” Her Father said, opening her Papa’s robe a bit to look at his bite.  
  
“It’s healing just fine Dean” Her Papa cooed, smiling up happily at her Father. The Alpha smiled back a wolfish grin and nuzzled the Omega lovingly.  
  
“You going to stand there all morning Claire or come eat your breakfast” Her Father’s tone was amused yet she still felt scared. Had he known she was there the whole time?  
  
Her Papa looked as surprise as she did when he looked over at her. “Morning honey”  
  
“Morning” She said pulling herself from the wall and making her way to her seat at the table.  
  
“Your Father made you bacon and apple pancakes” Her Papa happily stated, coming to sit at her right.  
  
The Alpha then came around the counter with all three plates and put hers in front of her, then her Papa’s then his own. He turned to the stool behind him and pulled on his faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt over his head before sitting to her left and across from her Papa.  
  
“I hope you like them, they were always my favorite” Her Father told her, looking at her so intensely with his wild green eyes. She was frozen for a moment, her Father’s gaze was so electric and magnetic she had never felt such a pull and it scared her.  
  
“I’m sure I will Dad” His intensity visibly softens when she called him ‘dad’. Like it meant the world to him the way his eyes suddenly went bright with un-shed tears.  
  
He looked away then and cut a piece of his own pancakes. She did the same and the minutes the apple pancakes hit her mouth it was the best thing she had ever tasted. “Wow Dad, this is really good”  
  
The smiled he gave her and her Papa blinded her. A wolfish smile with perfect white teeth. She glanced at her Papa and she smiled, he looked dazed by her Father.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
The bus dropped her off in front of her house. To her horror, her Father was outside, shirtless, working on his old Impala her Papa had insisted in keeping while he was in jail. All the kids from her bus were starring at her Father, the renown Killer Winchester.  
  
Their small house was just between the Diner her Papa ran with her Uncle Benny and a garage her Father used to have open. She wondered if he was going to reopen it. Their town was relatively small but spread out. From her house they were just a few miles from the Arizona desert. She saw more sand then green, yet her Papa had a small flourishing garden in their backyard which she still had no idea how he managed to keep it so healthy and growing.  
  
She waved to her Father and made her way to the diner. Papa was in his uniform, short jean shorts with a tight white t-shirt with it faded logo, DB Diner.  
  
Claire found her regular booth towards the front window. She could see her Father behind her threw the window working on the car.  
  
“When’s the last time you saw an Alpha like that?”  
  
“Look at that body… I’d love to clime that”  
  
“You two do know who that is right?”  
  
Claire could hear the four women behind her, talking about her Father. She looked look up to see where her Papa was and he was clear across the Diner taking orders from a full table. She had no doubt he’d be upset if he heard the women.  
  
“That’s Dean Winchester”  
  
“The Alpha that killed those guys years ago?”  
  
“Yeah, they released him a few weeks ago”  
  
“I don’t care. Just look at him! He could just man handle you into next year. I’m gonna go talk to him”  
  
“What! Your crazy”  
  
“Guess we’ll find out”  
  
Claire watched as a pretty brunette passed her table and left the Diner. She turned in time to watch the brunette make her way to her Father. The brunette’s friends were also looking out the window and hadn’t noticed Claire.  
  
She watched as her Father was ignoring the brunette who was getting frustrated. She then put her hand on his arm and took a step closer. Her Father took a step back out of reach and turned away from her, dismissing her and started for the Diner. Claire quickly turned back around before her Father could see her and watched as he entered the diner. The woman came in behind him and made a bee line for her friends.  
  
“What happened?” The woman’s friend asked.  
  
“He said he’s happily mated and married, I told him I didn’t believe him. Then he just started for the diner like a weirdo”  
  
Claire snickered against her soda and watched her Father spot her Papa. “Omega”  
  
Her Father’s tone wasn’t loud or angry, but firm and strong, his deep voice carrying over the array of the noisy Diner and everyone seem to pause. Her Father implemented power and she could see that as everyone looked at him and her Papa made a small whining sound, acknowledging her Father’s summoning and promptly made his way to him.  
  
“I think that’s his mate” One of the women whispered.  
  
“A twink? Ugh!” The brunette hist.  
  
Many in town called her Papa a ‘twink’ whore and called her the daughter of a killer, of a monster that should be on a leash. Her Papa was not a whore, he had never even looked at another Alpha and many had tried to get his attention, some forcefully. She herself always had issues with how her Papa dressed, it was embarrassing especially when the very few friends she did have came over the house. But now with her Father back, things seemed to make more sense to her. Her Papa was pretty, beautiful even. He was a bit feminine and dressed a bit provocative especially since her Father had returned. Short shorts and even dresses at times.  
  
She watched her Father murmur something that made her Papa smile and then the Alpha leaned down and kissed him, unashamedly and bluntly ignoring all that watched. Her Father was making a point, he was happily mated and married to a twink.  
  
Claire smirked.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Her Father was out with her Uncle Benny. Claire found herself alone with her Papa who was folding laundry in the living room.  
  
“Hi honey, are you hungry? The pot roast should almost be done” Her Papa said, folding a large pair of jeans, her Father’s.  
  
“I’m ok. Papa” She looked over at the kitchen table and found a clutter of shampoos and perfumes. “Why are these out here?”  
  
“Oh, your Father doesn’t like me wearing scented things, he likes my natural scent” Her Papa told her, happily folding one of her Father’s faded green T-shirts.  
  
“Papa? will you tell me how you met Dad?” Claire had asked countless times about what her Father had done to go to jail and Papa would refuse to tell her every time. But this was an entirely different question and the smile on her Papa’s face said he would tell her.  
  
“What would you like to know?”  
  
“What is he like? Do I have grandparents on his side? How did you meet?” Her Father was back yes but they barely spoke and she suddenly wanted to know things she had never cared to know before. She had made up her mind years before that her Father was just another Alpha knot head and didn’t care about anything. Till he actually came home, and she saw the way he looked at her Papa every day and he just looked so in love, and he was quiet but sweet with her as well.  
  
“Oh! Well, you have to understand, your Father is from a very old and very traditional tribe” Her Papa said as he sat on the sofa. “He is of pure blood. Winchesters have been around for thousands of years. His lineage is more animalistic then the more resent packs.”  
  
Claire sat down on the couch next to him, watching as he looked into the distance remembering things.  
  
“His tree is all Alphas. He is sure you will present as one when the time comes, and I agree, I think you will” Her Papa smiled at her and absently pet her hair a moments. “Dean’s parents don’t fully approve of me, they never have and I’m afraid that too is my fault, that they never came to meet you or asked to see you” He looked so sad and upset, she hated seeing him this way.  
  
“Papa what do you mean ‘that too’ is your fault?” She watched him as he closed his eyes, looking so small and ashamed.  
  
“Let me start with how I met your Father… and then… then I can tell you why your Father’s family hates me”  
  
Claire stayed quiet and nodded for him to continue.  
  
“As you know, your Father and I are from Texas. We grew up in a town not much bigger than the one we are in now but it was a reservation. Many tribes and packs sharing the town, but everyone knew of the Winchesters.  
  
The first time I saw your Father I had gotten so excited like a pup and I morphed into my wolf form.” Her Papa laughed at the memory. “I was going for my first swimming lesson at the lake, I was twelve. Your uncle Gabriel was with me to make sure I was going to be ok. I was so nervous. I was just standing there watching the others swim when your Father came out of the water and I just couldn’t breathe. He was so beautiful and perfect…” He blushed deeply looking up at his daughter then. “He had so many pretty Omegas around him, as soon as he stepped out of the water they were all over him. But he just smiled politely at them and moved threw them, made his way to his best friend and brother. Your Uncle Benny and Uncle Sam.”  
  
“So dad didn’t see you?” She asked.  
  
“No, if he did he never mentioned it. Your uncle Gabriel teased me forever about me morphing into my wolf. After then I would see him at school. Our school was not like what you have now, it was not a big building with lockers, they were bungalow classrooms. We did not have the same classes but I would see him in passing. He was always playing sports with the others and I would watch him.  
  
When he turned 16, he presented as Alpha. No one was surprised. But that meant the tribes would hold a Scenting ritual.”  
  
“What’s that?” She asked her Papa.  
  
“At the time, I didn’t really know myself. Gabriel and I were adopted and basically mutts, so we’ve never known traditions. But it’s when a pure blood Alpha chooses an Omega mate, or on rare occasion a Beta. When I heard the Winchesters were letting Omegas from 12 years old to 17 years old attend to hopefully get picked by Dean, I beg my foster parents. In order to be allowed into the scent circle, you would have to pay a fee or an offering. I begged them for weeks, then on the eve of when the circle was to start, my foster parents told me they had entered me, using my college tuition.”  
  
“Woah” Claire was surprised. “What if Dad hadn’t chosen you?”  
  
“I didn’t let myself think about that. College was always Gabriel’s dream, not mine. I wanted to be Mated, to have pups. My parents knew how I felt and gave me a chance.  
  
I couldn’t sleep that night I was so scared. The next day when I showed up at the circle, the ones in charge weren’t very happy. I’m a mutt, no lineage, no money besides the small college tuition my parents had managed but they couldn’t really refuse me. So I dealt with the hateful glares and the snickering.  
  
There were 20 of us hoping to get picked by Dean. The ones in charge took us to the middle of the woods to a massive white tent. They washed us off of anything and everything we might have put on, scented soaps, shampoos, perfumes, anything that covered our natural smells. Then we were dressed only in sheer wraps that barely covered anything and told us that Dean would be testing us. They didn’t say how or with what…. ”  
  
 **///**  
 _Castiel stood in line with the other Omegas. They were being sent in five at a time and he was in the third group. He wished he could see what was going on but they were purposely separated from the main area. Outside surrounding the massive tent were hundreds of people that came to see the historical event.  
  
“I don’t understand how you are here mutt” One of the Omegas next to him hissed.  
  
“Your so small and ugly. Dean wouldn’t think twice about you” Another said, shoving him.  
  
Castiel said nothing. He knew this was stupid but he wanted a chance to be with Dean… why couldn’t he have one? He would be a good obedient Omega to the Alpha. Castiel blushed slightly at the thought of having pups with Dean.  
  
“Freak” He was shoved again. At 14 years old, he knew he was awkward, he was thin and been told he looked and acted feminine. Black hair that wouldn’t stay combed and bright blue eyes made him stand out but not in a way people liked. He never had had any friends, only his brother Gabriel.  
  
Suddenly a flap opened and the first five Omegas were ushered threw, some crying while others looked angry. The next five were quickly sent threw the opened flap.  
  
Castiel heart beat faster. Dean hadn’t picked any of the first five, but if he picked someone in the five that went in…. Castiel counted the minutes.  
  
After an agonizing long time the Flap opened again and the Omegas were sent back threw. These five were just as upset as the first group.  
  
“Alright, you five. Heads down and do not look up unless told” A large Beta barked and sent them threw.  
  
When Castiel walked into the main area it felt huge and wide open. There was no noise except everyone’s breathing. They were made to stand a few feet apart, so no one could touch each other and no one’s scent mixed with the other. Castiel also noticed they were made to face away from the center of the main area.  
  
Then the Betas were gone and someone was walking in the grass in the center, just kind of pacing. Castiel closed his eyes and waited.  
  
“Omega” The Alpha tone was strong and commending.  
  
Castiel did what came naturally, how that particular voice made him feel, with no hesitations. He whined softly in reply to the Alpha. The base of the Alpha’s tone had sent a shiver down his spine and he was sure it was Dean’s voice. He had never heard it before but he was sure.  
  
After a moment, he realized that no one else had answered the Alpha. Fear pooled itself it his stomach. Maybe he was just a freak.  
  
The sound of bare footed steps coming closer made him keep his eyes closed and stay as still as he could, when the sudden smell of pine trees and apples consumed him and he mewled.  
  
“Do you like my scent Omega?”  
  
Dean was right behind him, he could feel the Alpha’s breath against his skin.  
  
“Y-yes Alpha”  
  
Dean sniffed him again, his breath sending a powerful waved of heat threw Castiel body. He couldn’t stop the shiver and the obvious arousal it ignited as he felt slick ease from his hole.  
  
“You smell delicious”  
  
Castiel’s knees shook as Dean scented him again, making him mewl as he licked his neck. Castiel bared his neck, submitting fully.  
  
“Turn around and look at me”  
  
Castiel swallowed and on shaky legs turned to face Dean and almost fell in the process. Dean caught him and Castiel quickly lowered his head, shame and embarrassment flooding his face.  
  
“I-I’m s-sorry Alpha…” He wanted to cry. He couldn’t even turn around properly on commend, how could he ever be a useful Omega.  
  
“No harm done sweetheart. Look at me”  
  
The endearment went straight to his heart as Castiel took a breath and looked up at Dean.  
  
He was even more stunning up close and so very big and tall with broad shoulders and strong arms. Wild grass green eyes looked down him. A perfect lined nose dusted with freckles that seemed to go across his cheeks, down his neck and shoulders. Bowed pink lips that were presently being licked wet by his tongue. Dean had short dark blond spiked hair and Castiel wondered how he looked in his wolf form.  
  
Dean looked down into wide cobalt blue eyes crowned by black lashes. The Omega had unruly dark locks and soft looking lips he could see himself devour. He was slender and beautiful with white unblemished skin. The Omega smelled like lilacs, peaches and honey. He could also smell the beauty’s arousal and slick which made him lick his lips.  
  
Dean leaned forward and the Omega bared his neck again. Dean buried his nose right under his ear where the scent glands were strongest. “Your name Omega”  
  
“C-Castiel” He loved how the Omega shivered but was eager to obey.  
  
“Fitting name for a beautiful Omega”  
  
Dean thought he was beautiful? Castiel’s heart raced and swelled at the complement. No one had ever called him beautiful.  
  
The Alpha felt the surge of happiness that came off the Omega. Dean looked at him again, seeing the blush that covered Castiel’s checks.  
  
“Thank you Alpha” The smile he gave Dean, made the Alpha momentarily froze. He was gone. This was his Omega, there was no doubt.  
  
Castiel’s scent was beyond anything he had ever smelled. His reactions to him were natural and ‘right’. And the happiness that radiated off of him from a small honest compliment, followed by that smile… Dean wanted all of that for the rest of his life.  
  
Dean kept his eyes on Castiel’s as he signaled the Betas. Castiel was vaguely aware that the other Omegas were being sent out.  
  
Dean’s hand was suddenly caressing his cheek and he found himself closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Dean’s hands were so warm and felt so good against his skin.  
  
“Now we are going to go for a run and I’ll claim you as mine”  
  
Lust blown blue eyes opened and gazed at him. “Yes Alpha”  
  
Dean’s thumb gently brushed against Castiel’s bottom lip and he leaned in kissing him. Castiel’s knees gave in, but Dean held him tightly against him, his left hand angling the Omega’s head for better access to his mouth while he wrapped his right arm around Castiel’s waist, keeping him from falling as Castiel mewled into his mouth.  
  
“You’ve never been kissed before?” Dean asked him. A flash of shame and fear cross the Omega’s features as he looked away. Dean lifted his head back up. “I’m not upset Omega. That just means I will have fun teaching you”  
  
Castiel blushed furiously, making Dean give him a wolfish smile.  
  
“Sir will you be running now?” A large Beta asked coming towards them.  
  
The way Dean’s features changed as he looked at the man made the Beta stop in his tracks. The look was a warning Castiel realized. The Beta posed a threat to him and Dean was already protective.  
  
The Beta realized his mistake and lowered his eyes and took a step back.  
  
Dean pulled Castiel by his hand and they exited the tent. The crowd cheered as their latest Alpha had chosen a mate.  
  
Dean turned to Castiel after a moment. “You have a five minute start”  
  
“What if I don’t want the five minute start?” Castiel blushed at his own bluntness. Dean leaned in closed to his ear.  
  
“Unless you wish I take you here in front of everyone” He purred and watched as the Omega’s eyes widened at the realization why they were running in the first place. Privacy.  
  
“Go”  
  
Castiel morphed into his wolf, black fur and gold eyes took off threw the crowd. Once he entered the forest, he heard his Alpha’s roar. He was coming for him.  
  
Castiel ran as fast as his paws allowed but in no time Dean was already as his heels. Trying to glance back to see his Alpha’s wolf, in a split second he tripped over a lifted tree root and yelped in pain.  
  
As he laid there, Dean circled him. Dean’s wolf was just as stunning as his human form. Dark gold fur with red eyes. The Alpha was quite massive.  
  
The Alpha licked at his pained paw, but soon he started to push the Omega down on his stomach. He nipped at his ears and back, growling and grunting as he could smell Castiel’s slick and arousal. The Omega whimpered as he moved and presented himself to his Alpha, careful of his left front paw.  
  
Dean lost his senses at the sight of Castiel presenting himself. He licked hungrily at the Omega’s slick, the taste making him wild and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer and mounted his Omega, fucking him at a punishing pace.  
  
Castiel wailed and howled as Dean growled and howled in return. As Dean felt his knot swell and push passed Castiel’s hole, he bit down hard on his Omega, where his shoulder met his neck. Claiming him as his, mating them together.  
  
When they woke the next day, dirty and naked, Castiel had never felt so content ._  
 **////**  
  
“I was so happy. My parents were ecstatic for me and Gabriel was happy for me at well. Dean’s family however weren’t very happy. They didn’t think I was good enough for him. That first year was really hard, his family tried repeatedly to make him leave me. They sent so many Omegas his way it was borderline ridiculous”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“Nothing”  
  
“What do you mean nothing?”  
  
“If your Father wanted to leave me he would and I’d have to accept it, he is Alpha and I am his Omega, I must obey him. And at times I thought he would. All these beautiful Omegas around him, touching him and trying to… trying to get him to respond, it was hard to watch. I cried at times and every time he would come find me, no matter where I was and he would hold me, make love to me, tell me I was all he wanted, not them. He never once slept with any of them, or kissed them. He just brushed them off and came after me. I didn’t realize at the time it was making him just as upset as me. He told me later that it had been killing him inside seeing me so upset. He couldn’t take it when I cried he wanted to end my pain but he was the one causing it, not on purpose of course but…  
  
After my second heat together I got pregnant with you. I told Dean then that I couldn’t continue being at the reservation… I wanted our family happy and safe. I didn’t want to go through my pregnancy depressed and threaten by all these Omegas… Gabriel convinced me to give Dean and ultimatum.”  
  
Claire watched as tears ran down her Papa’s face.  
  
“I had never been so scared in my life. I was about to tell the love of my life that I was leaving… and I wanted him to come with me, away from his ever meddling family and those Omega whores they threw at him. I was so scared he would either tell me he didn’t love us, you and I and to leave or that he would order me to stay….”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“He caught me packing a bag after a heated yelling match between his parents and us. Dean had just told his parents I was with pup…”  
  
 **////**  
 _“Are you sure that useless whore is carrying your pup?”  
  
Castiel winced as the insult. He knew his mate’s parents disliked him, but he had thought that maybe knowing they were going to have a pup, they would come around, want to be grandparents and see that Dean wanted to be with him.  
  
“Father!” Dean was having a yelling match with his Father while Dean’s Mother cornered Castiel.  
  
She glared at him and glared at his stomach. “Is that thing your carrying even my son’s?”  
  
Castiel was already crying. “Of course it is… how can you even ask me that. You know how much I love your son” Castiel stopped talking, he hadn’t even told Dean he loved him, yet he blurred it to his Mother.  
  
“Has he told you he loves you?” She demanded. No… Dean hadn’t. And somehow he felt like she knew that. When he didn’t reply but tears kept falling from his eyes she moved closer to him. “If you truly love my son, then leave him. Let him be really happy with someone deserving. You don’t deserve him and you know that. Don’t trap him to you by saying that’s his pup.” After that she was gone. But everything she said suddenly felt true. Maybe Dean did feel trapped because he was with pup now.  
  
He quietly slipped out of the room and went to his and Dean’s bedroom. He sat on their bed, holding on to Dean’s pillow, it smelled like him and it calmed the Omega. He closed his eyes and remembered every time they made love in their bed. Every time Dean had been so gentle…. So loving. He was only sixteen years old and scared, carrying his first pup. He didn’t know what he would do if Dean wasn’t taking care of him...  
  
The yelling got louder and a door slammed. Castiel stood numbly and took out his old suitcase he had used to move into Dean’s house… he packed what he could find and just as he zipped it Dean came into the room.  
  
“What are you doing Cas?” His voice was calm, but the hint of anger still lingered. Castiel couldn’t look up at him, not when he could feel the anger from Dean. He kept his eyes down and wrapped his hands around his stomach protectively. “Why is your suitcase out?” He demanded this time.  
  
Castiel whine miserably, torn between his heart and his mind. “I’m not good enough… she said I’m trapping you.. that its not your pup…” His voice broke. He was so tired of fighting everyone. No one accepted him, even during their wedding after the mating… no one had cheered when people realized Dean had picked him...  
  
Dean was in front of him now, lifting his chin but Castiel still wouldn’t look at him. “Please look at me”  
  
The Alpha let out a desperate whine. The sight of his beautiful mate so sad and broken…. Those blue eyes he loved so much always so sad and flowing with tears. “I never wanted you to be so unhappy. I wanted so badly to make you happy and smile and laugh…. I’m a horrible Alpha…”  
  
“No Dean, it’s my fault, I’m not good enough for you… I never will be” Dean wanted to kill his parents and anyone else that had ever put those insane thoughts in his head.  
  
“Don’t you ever say that again. That’s not true and you know that”  
  
“I-I can’t…. I can’t be here anymore Dean….please”  
  
Dean couldn’t breathe. His Omega wanted to leave him… Castiel didn’t love him. He’d never see those blue eyes again… what about his pup? Dean fell to his knees, holding on so tightly to Castiel’s waist, like his life depended in it and it did. “Sweetheart please don’t… don’t leave me Cas… I love you so much… please…”  
  
Castiel couldn’t move. Dean was on his knees hugging him in an iron grip… Dean loved him. His Alpha loved him.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
The Alpha stood and took Castiel face his hands. For the first time Castiel saw he was also crying. “I love you Castiel. Please don’t leave me” Those green eyes were so full of fear and love it scared him.  
  
“I love you Alpha”_  
 **///**  
  
“The next day, Dean and Benny loaded the Impala and a pickup truck and we came here.”  
  
Claire had tears in her eyes. She hadn’t realizes how hard her parents life together had been. “What happened when you move here?”  
  
Her Papa smiled sadly. “It was the best five months of my life with your Father. He and Benny fixed this house and opened the garage and the Diner. I was happy, but it was hard for your Father at times. He was very close to his baby bother Sam, and us leaving, well he never really got to see him during that time”  
  
“Papa, what happened after the five months?” She needed to know now, she knew her Father had gone to jail before her Papa had her. He Papa always refused to tell her the events. “Please Papa”  
  
“I was my fault your Father went to jail…” Claire looked at her Papa in disbelief. Castiel looked away from his daughter, he was so ashamed and had hated himself all these years, even though Dean had never blamed him, he did.  
  
“How?”  
  
Castiel swallowed. He couldn’t look at her. “During my pregnancy with you, I had quite an appetite. I woke up one night and I was hungry…”  
  
 **////**  
 _Castiel woke up finding the bed empty. His stomach growled and he carefully stood from the bed and made his way to the living room. He smiled at the sight of his Alpha, asleep on the too small for him couch. Dean had been working hard at the garage to provide for them. He had fallen asleep after having a beer. He was snoring softly. Castiel brushed his hand threw his dirty hair and kissed his forehead.  
  
He then slipped into the kitchen to find a snack. He was hit with the overwhelming need for oatmeal and strawberries. They had oatmeal and the strawberries but no more milk.  
  
He sighed and looked back at Dean. He knew if he woke Dean the Alpha would go get him milk, but he didn’t want to wake him. The 24hr store was just a block down the street, he could go by himself.  
  
He was in one of Dean’s ridiculously large shirts that swallowed him, which hung down to his mid thighs like an oversized dress. He put on his flip flops and his tan trench coat. Once he made sure he had $5 on him he left the house.  
  
The night was clear and there was a light breeze on the warm summer night. He walked slowly and wobbled along.  
  
He was almost at the store when he heard foot steps behind him.  
  
“Well looky here boys.”  
  
Castiel was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into the alleyway next to the store. Three Alphas surrounded him.  
  
Panic set into his bones, as he was slammed against the wall and he let out a distress yelp.  
  
“Shhh, don’t worry Omega” One of the Alpha’s with dark blonde hair was pressed up against him, covering his mouth with his hand. He smelled like burned garbage and Castiel wanted to gag.  
  
“What’s a pretty little young thing like you doing walking alone?” The second Alpha had long black hair and was rubbing his shoulder and arm, pulling the coat and shirt, seeing the mating mark on his neck. “Where’s your Alpha whore?” He demanded, gripping Castiel tightly by the arm, making him cry out.  
  
The first Alpha slapped him so hard Castiel saw stars and fell to his knees. He had never gone anywhere without Dean or Benny. He wished so badly he was home safe in his Alpha’s arms. Tears fell from his eyes as the third Alpha with a scar on his face pulled him up and roughly turned him to face the wall, shoving him against it. Castiel howled in distress only to be smacked in the back of the head painfully while the Alphas pulled off his coat and started to paw at his legs and ass.  
  
“All alone and with pup, well we can have fun with you just the same.” One sneered in his ear.  
  
“No!” Castiel cried, trying to move away but the Alphas had him pined.  
  
A sudden very loud and terrifying roar sounded, startling the Alphas enough for Castiel to turn his head to see Dean standing at the entrance of the alleyway.  
  
  
_

  
  
  
_Dean was in full Alpha mode, his eyes burning red, nostrils flared and teeth bared. Castiel whined his distress, so happy to see his Alpha. “Dean”_  
  
 _“Shut up whore. You two take care of his Alpha, I call first on the Omega slut” The Alpha with the long hair said, pushing his hands between Castiel’s legs._  
  
 _Dean lost it. In a blur of rage he pounced on the scar faced Alpha, punching him and literally throwing the man across the alley. The second Alpha looked up at him in shock as Dean reached for him, clawing his throat out in the process and snapping his neck like a twig._  
  
 _The Alpha with the long hair left Castiel and started for Dean. They exchanged a mix of punches and scratches as the first Alpha that Dean had attacked recovered and started towards them, making it two on one._  
  
 _Castiel watch in horror as they circled Dean. His Alpha was standing still, just watching them. One lunged forward and Dean slammed his fist right through the Alphas chest, baring his teeth triumphantly as the Alpha’s pain filled face realizing what was happening. Dean pushed him off his arm, yanking his hand back threw the massive whole in the dead Alpha’s chest._  
  
 _Dean was covered in blood and turned to the last Alpha who looked ready to bolt, but Dean wasn’t going to let him escape, not after touching his Omega._  
  
 _The Alpha begged for his life as Dean roared and jumped on him, punching him repeatedly till the Alpha’s face was unrecognizable and he broke his neck for good measure._  
  
 _Dean stood then and let the rush of rage leave him. He looked down at what he had done and then turned to find his Omega staring at him wide eyed._  
  
 _The Alpha took off his blood covered t-shirt and looked at Castiel , making a soft whine, telling the Omega he was safe. Castiel pushed away from the wall and ran to Dean, feeling safe in his Alpha’s arms wrapped around him._  
  
 _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” The Omega kept repeating as Dean picked him up bridal style and walked back to their house. They could hear the police sirens in the distance._  
  
 _Dean sat on their couch still holding on to Castiel as the Omega cried. “I’m sorry Dean, I just wanted to go get milk, I didn’t want to wake you… you were so tired” Castiel hiccupped as his tears ran down his face._  
  
 _Dean just kissed him, slowly and tenderly. “I love you” Was all he said as the Police burst through door and surrounded them._  
  
 _Dean never took his eyes off of Castiel as they pulled the Omega off of him and hauled him away as they handcuffed him. Green eyes stayed steady on his Omega till the police shoved him out the house, all while Castiel was screaming Dean’s name as tears covered his face._  
 **////**  
  
Claire was staring at her Papa in shock. He was crying now, remembering that horrible night. “Your Father was just protecting us…”  
  
“Does Father know what happened to you five years ago?” She demanded, making him look up at her quickly, eyes wide.  
  
“No. Please don’t tell him…” Shame and fear crossed over her Papa’s face. She stood up and left the house as he called out to her.  
  
  


**###**

  
  
  
She ran out of the house and all but smacked right into her Father. “Dad!” She hugged him tightly, surprising him and gaining a questioning eyebrow from Benny. Dean hugged his daughter back as she started to cry.  
  
“You were just protecting us” She cried against his shoulder. Castiel had finally told her. Dean held her tighter, letting his scent calm her as he took advantage of holding his teenage daughter.  
  
He had felt her fear and wariness of him and had decided not to push. And now knowing Castiel hadn’t told her made sense. The Omega had blamed himself and he didn’t want their daughter hating him.  
  
Dean took in her peaches and pine smell, undeniably his and Castiel’s scents mixed. His wolf felt so content.  
  
When Claire pulled back, she realized that Benny had left, giving them privacy. But she felt angry with her Papa. Part of her understood, but part of her was still irritated with him for keeping that from her.  
  
“Don’t be upset with your Papa. He does that enough to himself” She looked up at her Father. He loved her Papa so much.  
  
“Papa hasn’t only been keeping things from me, you too Dad” Dean looked at her puzzled. Claire licked her lips and took a breath. “Papa was… assaulted a few years ago in your garage. That’s why he never goes in there”  
  
Dean looked away, his jaw flexing and took a breath.  
  
“Papa’s had many Alpha’s after him, for years. I’ve seen many grope him or smack his ass as he’s working in the Diner. He hates it. I’ve heard him cry for you so many times and I never understood….” Her Father’s eyes were focused on their house. “He was just cleaning the garage; he said he had to keep it clean so when you came home, everything was as it should be… this Alpha from the Diner followed him in there… I found him after school unconscious and bloody… I called the ambulance. After that Uncle Benny moved to the house next door. Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabriel came over more often too.”  
  
“Claire stay at your Uncle Benny’s house tonight” From his Alpha tone there was no room for arguments.  
  
“Yes Dad”  
  
He started towards the house then.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel was checking on his pot roast, imagining Dean’s face when he took a bite, it had to be perfect for his Alpha.  
  
“Omega”  
  
He hadn’t heard Dean come in and by the tone his Alpha was using he wasn’t sure what to expect. He turned around promptly and looked up at Dean who stood only a few feet from him. He looked upset and angry.  
  
“Claire told you” Dean’s simple nodded confirmed it. Castiel looked away, eyes to the floor and bared his neck submissively. He whined softly as Dean took a step towards him.  
  
Dean’s hand came to rest on his matting mark, his thumb rubbing lightly where it laid. He could feel his Omega’s pulse going wild and smelled his fear.  
  
“Please don’t leave me Alpha” His voice was shaking. He had already lost Dean once, for 16 years…. He couldn’t bear to be away from him again, he wouldn’t survive it this time.  
  
“Why would I leave you? Your mine Omega” Dean left his hand where it was and Castiel did not move an inch.  
  
“Because another… touched me…” He was trying his best not to cry. He didn’t want to remember that night the Alpha raped him on the floor next to Dean’s car.  
  
His Alpha felt the wave of pain that radiated off of him and Dean pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms around his scared Omega.  
  
“When will you realize I will never leave you” He said, kissing the top of Castiel’s head, making the smaller man cry in pain at the memories of the attack, shame from thinking it was his fault, and relief that his Alpha still wanted him.  
  
Dean picked his Omega up, sitting him on the counter and wrapping his legs around himself. “Mine” He growled as he hungrily kissed Castiel, gripping his ass, pulling him against him.  
  
Castiel mewled against him, loving the feel of Dean’s possessiveness of him, drunk on its power as his Alpha showed him how much he wanted him, grinding his hips against him. Castiel was wearing a house dress and only white lace panties Dean liked.  
  
Dean pulled off his t-shirt and then licked down Castiel’s neck, Dean unbuckled his belt and jeans, pulling his aching cock out. He slipped his hand under Castiel’s dress and pushed his two fingers inside his slick wet hole, making Castiel throw his head back and moan as he wrapped one of his legs around his Alpha’s waist and lifted the other over Dean’s shoulder, giving his Alpha more room to thrust. “Dean!”  
  
“Mine” He growled again and removed his fingers, sliding his cock inside of his Omega, making them both gasped and moan. Dean started a rushed pace, getting high on Castiel’s wails and mewls. His nostrils flared as Castiel held on to him tightly, and Dean took a stepped back, fucking Castiel in his arms in the middle of their kitchen. “Mine, my Omega”  
  
“Alpha!” Castiel came hard, covering his dress and panties Dean had simply pushed aside, not bothering to remove his clothes.  
  
Dean put him down and turned him around against the counter. He lifted one of Castiel’s legs, ripped off the panties making Castiel yelp and slid himself back into his wet heat. Dean loved the sight of Castiel’s ass as it bounced off his cock. The Alpha snarled against Castiel’s neck, the Omega moaning loudly as his Alpha hit his prostate which each thrust. “Mine”  
  
“Yours!”  
  
Dean pulled out and sat on the chair, turned a dizzy Omega around to strap his lap and helped Castiel down on his cock. The wrecked sight Castiel made as he started to ride his Alpha made Dean’s blood race.  
  
Mouth open, moaning, eyes closed, body flushed, hair wild and his spaghetti straps on his dress left his shoulders bare, exposing a teasing amount of skin to Dean’s hungry eyes.  
  
“Beautiful Omega” He said, kissing and licking at his lover’s neck, his breath coming in short pants. He was close; he could feel his knot pushing against his Omega’s wet hole.  
  
Dean pushed Castiel’s hips down, grinding him, slipping his knot into him, making him cry out. Dean pulled Castiel’s hair and kissed him opened mouthed, licking inside of his mouth.  
  
Castiel came again as Dean’s knot locked into place. The Alpha moaned, holding Castiel tightly against him.  
  
“Yours…” Castiel cooed, petting Dean’s hair, holding him gently as his Alpha calmed down, his hold still tight around the Omega’s body.  
  
  
 **End.**


End file.
